The invention relates to marine drives.
Marine drives are known in the prior art, including a lower drive unit including a vertical strut having a lower horizontal torpedo with an aft propeller for propelling a marine vessel. An anti-ventilation plate on the strut is spaced above the torpedo and propeller to prevent entry of air to the propeller. A water deflector splash guard or spray shield or plate above the anti-ventilation plate diverts water away from the powerhead and transom bracket assemblies thereabove during forward operation of the vessel.
The present invention arose during continuing development efforts in the above technology.